Charlie Bone and the Mysterious Locket
by tearbear
Summary: Charlie Bone discovers a locket with a pic of Lyell in it.But why was this picture the only1that was left? There's a new girl that can help him find his dad..but Sumthin happens one night while he was in the Kings room...
1. The Underground Closet

**Charlie Bone and the Mysterious Locket**

**Summary: **

_Charlie Bone discovers a locket with his family picture in it. Yes family, including Lyell. But why was this picture the only picture that was left? Theres also a braclet that Lyell wanted Charlie to have on his fourteenth birthday. Why? No one noes, until Charlie discovers on a dark night in the Kings room..._

**The Underground Closet**

As Masie Jones was cleaning the closet on number nine on Filbert Street, She noticed a small braclet with powerful colors. " Hmm" she said as she picked it up. She saw a tag with it. It said " Give to Charlie on 14th birthday." It was signed Lyell.

" Amy!" she shouted. " I need you downstairs!" She had a feeling this was something the Yewbeams shouldn't know.

" Yes mother." Said Amy as she sighed. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

" What on earth is this?" she showed the braclet with the tag on it to her daughter.

" Hmm..I have no clue. Lyell never…oh wait….o yeah…. I remember! He told me to give this to him….I'm not sure why… He said Charlie MUST have it, if he found out his endowment by his fourteenth birthday. I guess he'll be getting it soon." She sighed. She thought about the lovely moments with her husband who had died 15 years ago. She missed him. " He said this on the very day Charlie was born. Lyel himself, wore this braclet. Always." She looked on the floor. She remembered the day very well.

"Well, do you think we should be showing this in front of the Yew-" she stopped as Grandma Bone entered the room. Fortunatley, she didn't notice the colorful

Bracelet. Amy shook her head. Maise nodded.

As she climbed up the stairs she shook her head. The Yewbeams were evil people. They were so evil, that they did something to her son in law, tried to kill their brother, and never even visited their father. It was sad. "What type of family is this when you have to hide things from each other?" she mumbled.

She went into her room, and Put the powerful braclet under her bed. Soon, Charlie, her grandson, would be 14 and he would receive this mysterious gift.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie picked up his books that fell on the floor, and quickly ran to see his best friend Fidilo. " Hey Charlie!" said Fidelio cheerfully.

" Hi!" said Charlie. " WUts up?"

" Oh nothing. Hey look! Oliva and her wild hair!" said Fido as he pointed to a girl who had dyed her hair green. Charlie waved her over.

" Hiii guys!" she exclaimed. " Oh my gosh! You won't believe it! I made it to a movie! WOOOHOO!"

" That's great Livvy!" said Charlie with a big smile. " Are you going to talk to us still?"

" NOOO!" she said sarcastically.

" Very funny." Said Fido.

" LIVVY!" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Emma skipping toward them

"Congragulations, Liv!" She hugged her friend, who beamed and blushed. " Oh and hey Charlie and Fido!" said Emma smiling.

They started walking down the hall, when they saw Lysander and Tancred with Gabriel. " Hello!" said Lysander, a tall African American.

" Hey guys…" said Tancred.

" Greetings." Said Gabriel.

" Oliva made it to a movie…Its called…er…whats it called Liv?" said Charlie.

" Let me guess…The alien with green hair that was from Mars." Said Gabriel. They all laughed.

" Nope." Said Olivia. "Its called 'Twins'.. these two twins get a really big fight, and they're like enemies, but than one of the twins is in danger so the other one saves her. I'm one of the twins, Jenna."

"Cool…" said Emma.

Just than they heard the horn. That meant that they were all late for their classes.

" Yikes!" said Fidelio.

Charlie ran for his next class. Social Studies was his most boring subject. After he made himself comfortable in his seat in the dull class, he saw Billy enter the room. "Billy!" he whispered.

Billy turned to see Charlie and smiled. He came towards Charlie and sat down next to him. "Hello Charlie!"

" Hi Billy. How are you?"

" Oh fine… oh my gosh we have social studies. Guess what…" began Billy. " Yikes! Theres the teacher."

Charlie looked. There was their new social studies teacher.

After a boring hour of social studies, it was time to go to the Kings room.

All the endowed were there. However, this time there were 5 more people.

Manfred stood at the head of the table. "Everyone quiet!" he yelled.

Silence held in the room. " Three of the endowed have left; 5 have joined. Us."

He gestered to 3 triplets and 1 girl and 1 boy. The triplets had black hair and nice faces. The first one had hair up to her shoulders, and they were slightly wavy. The second had the same length, but her hair was more straight. The third was also had the same length, but in between the two hair. They all has some freckles. The first had a small frown, but the other two were smiling.

" Audrey." He said pointing to the first one. " Alexandra," pointing to the second. " And Angelina." Pointing to the third.

" And here Is Mark." He said tapping a boy with brown hair " And this is Wendy." He said pointing to an odd girl with curly hair and a small face.

After homework, Charlie, Lysander, Gabriel, Tancred, and Emma walked up to the new students. "Hi guys!"

One of the triplets smiled." Hi! I'm Alexandra. Call me Alex. And this is one of my triplets…" she said tapping at the girl with normal hair. "Angelina."

" Oh! Hi. I'm Angelina. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and they all shook it. " Gosh this school is like …well different!" she said with a smile.

" Yup!" said Charlie.

" What's your endowment?" asked Lysander.

" Umm… well, I can…mind read." She said with a smile.

Charlie, Gabriel, Emma, Lysander, and Tancred looked at each other.

" Don't worry. We're not evil." Said Alexandra.

" Yea. Not like our other twin, Audrey who can make fires."

" Oh." Said Tancred.

" And I can do all types of things with my eyes. Move things, hypnotise, break things with my eye power, if you could call it that." She blushed, " And I can make invisible walls, and lots more. "

" Wow." Said everyone.

" Yea! Well we gotta go! See you guys later!" said Angelina.

Just as they left, Mark, the boy with brown hair came to them and smiled. " Hi. Im new, and endowed."

" Pleased to meet you." Said Gabriel.

" Same here!"

" Whats your endowment?" asked Tancred, who was curious.

" Oh, well" he blushed slightly. " I can turn to any animal I want."

" Awesome!" the exclaimed.

" Yea. Whatever. Well I have to go! I'll be late!" and then he left.

Just then the horn rang. They all dashed and left the room. Charlie started to walk. Suddenly he tripped, and fell into a whole. It wasn't exactly a whole, it was a closet, only under ground. " Wow" he whispered. He look around when he found a flash light. He turned it on. He looked around, and saw a locket. He opened it. And in there, was a picture of his mom, a man, and Charlie when he was a baby. He heard Amy laugh and say " Oh Lyell!"

This could only be one person. " Dad." Whispered Charlie.

**A/N: R/R! Hope yooh like it!**


	2. Angel

**Chapter 2**

**Angel**

Charlie's eyes widened as he looked deeply in the picture. "Why?" he thought. "The only picture..."

_" Oh Lyell!_ " said Amy

_" What?"_ he was laughing too.

_" I have no clue why you wear that colorful braclet_." She sighed. As she stopped laughing. "_ It doesn't even match your suit." _ She frowned as she looked at it.

_" Oh. This. Listen…"_ he began. Just than Charlie (when he was a baby) started to cry. Lyell patted him and sang to him until he slept.

_" Yes..Lyell do go on_." She said

_" Yea…listen, this braclet, I want you to give it to our little Charlie Bone here, when he'll be fourteen."_ He looked down at the baby and smiled.

_" Fourteen! Imagine cute little baby Charlie as a 14 year old!" _Said Amy.

_" Yes, well one day it will happen! If...of course he finds his endowment by his fourteenth birthday. He will probably be endowed." _ At this he sighed and looked at the floor. " _Amy. Listen. Make sure you protect Charlie from evil things. Bad things are in the world. And well…if he's not endowed…he won't be able to protect himself. Yolanda might want him like she wanted me. And Steven, he is the strongest endowed I know. He can make people ill and cure them, and even worse, he can become a deadly dangerous monster… he got my dad…but remember he can only cure and make people ill if he has only this." _ He pointed to the bracelet. "_And of course the heart locket"_ He took off a necklace. Charlie looked closer. It was the locket he was holding "_It can never be destroyed. Charlie here, like all the endowed…or MIGHT be endowed, is wanted because only the endowed can reach it. It is a charm of good luck. Steven is now about 140 years old. He never dies, unless an endowed with the power of mind reading can cure him and make him die. And mind reading people, one out of a million. There will only be 3 in a centry. If we're lucky, it'll be a good –side person. Confusing it is, but its true Amy."_

_She shook her head. "Well I better make dinner..."_

Charlie took his eyes off of the picture and closed the locket. He put the locket in his pocket. He was bewildered. Why on earth was this locket there? And why was Lyell there? And who was Steven? He pushed up the door above and peeked out. He saw no one and dashed out of the closet, and ran to his next class.

" Late are we Bone?" asked his math teacher, putting down his book that he was reading and glared at Charlie. " WHERE WERE YOU BOY! SPEAK NOW!"

" I was…er….umm…" Charlie started.

" YES? I'm waiting here! My precious math lesson's going because of YOU! Tell me, WHERE WERE YOU! NOOOOOOWWWWW!" he screamed. He banged a ruler that he was holding on the table. His face was red.

" Sir I tripped and… well I couldn't find my umm…math book."

"Lier!"

" Hones-" he said.

" ENOUGH BONE! Grab a seat. Sit, and listen. You'll have extra homework…or… YESS…Detention! Lucky you, spending the weekend with me!" He laughed.

" Sir…I'd prefer…" he began before he could stop himself.

"Charlie my boy, NO ONE'S ASKING WHAT A DORK WITH THE MOST STUPIDEST BRAIN ON EARTH PERFERS! WHO ASKED YOU?"

" Er…no one."

"EXACTLY!" he yelled. Than he murmured "Finally!We're using our senses."

" Yes sir." Said Charlie. He dashed to a seat and sat down. Great. Detention. Just what he needed. He looked behind him and saw Angelina staring at him. She was smiling. "Woa. Man! Detention!" she whispered.

"ANGELINA ELIZEBETH ZAYAARA!" screamed the math teacher.

"SILENCE!"

" Now CHARLIE…my lord, my throat…" he said rubbing his throat. " open your book…and …umm.." he coughed. " OPEN!" he said suddenly rising his voice. Charlie actually fell off his seat. " OOOO YOU'LL BE SORRY…GO TO DR. BLOOR'S OFFICE…"

" Hello Sir." Cook said as she entered the room and eyed Charlie. " Sorry to disturb you, but umm, well, I need Charlie. He needs some paperwork done, and I need him. Oh yes, sir, Dr. Bloor wants to know why your screaming so loud." She blushed.

" Well if he must know, tell him. Well…Bone here, he's acting like a total ridiculous idiot." He rolled his eyes. " He even got detention! Well, I'm nice, so you won't have dentantion. Ms. Umm…Cook? I'm so nice… its just that today….I well don't feel well!"

" Oh." Said Cook as she held back a laugh.

" SAY…oh yes, say thank you Charlie." He said forcing a smile.

" Thanks." He mumbled.

" NICER….oops…IM SOO S-sorry.!" He coughed. " Ma Bad…ermm….You're dismissed..." he said waving everyone out the door.

As everyone was out the door, Charlie found Angelina. " Angelin-" he said

" None of that stuff. Angel's just fine." She said. " Well, yes Charlie. What's wrong?"

" Umm, never mind." He smiled at her. He began to wonder if he could trust this girl. Than a strange thought occurred to him. " I have a question…do you have to see some one in order to mind-read 'em?

" Why no!" she said. " Charlie, I know it may be hard to believe this, but well, You can trust on me. Trust me." A tear fell down her cheek.

" Whats wrong?"

" It's just that…no one's trusted me…they think I'm evil! Even my PARENTS aren't sure!" She sobbed. "I'm lost." She whispered. " Not really but, I mean, whats the use of a person when the evil people think your good, and the good people think your bad?" She sighed. " Our parents don't even trust Alexandra, OR Audrey. They just trust our little sisters. Anna and Adina. Anna's 8, Adina; 5." She looked at Charlie in the eyes, and squinted. " Trust me." She whispered. " Please." Than she smiled a tiny smile and ran down the hall, leaving Charlie blank, just standing there. Charlie would just have to ask Cook.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Charlie watched the clock until the clock stroke 12. Than he made his way down to Cook's secret room.

Once inside, Cook saw him. " Charlie! Whats wrong?" she asked.

" Oh…long story."

" Sit, and explain." She said as she herself made herself comftroble, Charlie did the same. He than explained everything that happened, from the locket to Angelina's words.

" Well, Angelina, and Alex, you can trust. I know them. This girl, well, she looks and sounds like she could be trusted. Hmm, aout the locket, wait a second…Hold on…what did you say Angel can do?" she looked curious.

" Mind read."

" Charlie! That girl! She can DEFINATLY be trusted on….oh Charlie, she's the one that can make the world a safe place! And oh…" she beamed and stood up.

" Yea…?" Charlie asked.

" Charlie, Angel's the only girl that can help you find your father." she whispered.


	3. Something Suprising

_Chapter 3_

_Something Suprising_

The next day, before they were going to sleep, Charlie told Fidelio and Gabriel about the necklace and Angel and everything.

" What?" asked Gabriel. He scratched his head.

"Woa…wow Charlie!" said Fido. He looked amazed.

"Its kinda impossible…but I mean its true…and you said that it's the only picture that…er…made it?" asked Gabriel.

"Yup" Said Charlie.

"We better go to sleep now. Matron'll be out to put out the lights soon!" said Fido.

"Your right" said Gabriel as he laughed. But he stopped to hear a voice.

"Sleep!" said a voice behind them. Charlie didn't have to turn around to see who it was. It was his great aunt the matron.

Charlie wrapped the warm blanket around him. He slept thinking about what Cook had said.

_"Charlie, Angels the only girl who can help find your father…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in the hall, Charlie told Olivia and Emma about what had happened. He said it under an undertone.

"No really?" said Emma.

Olivia's mouth hung open. "Woa! Wow…Charlie! Your fathers alive!" She jumped up. Her wild green hair flew up too.

"SHHHHHHHH!" said Charlie and Emma together.

"Woopsie daisies!"

"Okay, I have to go. Could you please tell Lysander and Tancred?"

"We'll try!"

"Oh yea…" said Olivia.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"Can we tell the new girls..?"

"No…not yet…." Said Charlie slowly.

"Okay!" and than she was off, her wild hair jumping with her. Charlie grinned and started walking the other way to his next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Charlie sat down with Fidelio and Gabriel, as usual. He saw the new girl, Angel sitting in the music table too. He told her to sit with them.

" Hi." Than she whispered, "Did you think about it?"

"Yea…umm…sit down."

She sat down and started eating. She looked sad.

"Whats wrong?" asked Gabriel.

"Oh nothing." She said.

"No…something is."

She put down her spoon and looked up. "Well…Charlie knows."

"Charlie…what is it?"

"I…cant…put it in right words…Angel you say it." he didn't know why, but he still didn't know if she could be trusted.

"No one trusts me…"and she began and then she told them the whole story

"Oh. Wow…we'll..umm.." Gabriel began. Than he eyed Charlie. He raised and eyebrow. Charlie gave a slight nod. "We'll trust you" finished Gabriel.

"Really?" she said. She beamed.

"Yea…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, which was Wednesday, Charlie found Lysander and Tancred.

"Did Olivia and Emma tell you guys the news?"

"What…Oh ya! That….Sorry Charlie we haven't had a chance to talk to you in a long time…yeah she told us!" said Lysander.

"Amazing right!" said Tancred, his hair zapping some sparks of lightning.

"Yup….I just hope I can find him." He said softly.

"Don't worry, Angel'll help ya!" said Lysander in a cheerful voice.

"I hope!" exclaimed Charlie

"She will." said Tancred.

"Come on Charlie, she's _dying _to help you, she'll do it. And you said Cook told you that she can help you…so she can be trusted. She can mind read. That's a pretty powerful skill you know…" said Lysander.

"Yea…It is…if I were you, I'd tell her to read Manfred, and Dr. Bloor and Ezekeil's mind…and all those people." Said Tancred as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Charlie, tell her to do that." Agreed Lysander.

"I dunno…I mean do you really think she can be trusted…something tells me she cant be trusted, I don't know why….I kinda need proof…"

"Hmm…" said Lysander.

"Ask the ancestors." Said Tancred.

"Huh?" said Lysander.

"Yea! Tancred's right….ask the ancestors!" said Charlie.

"Yea…okay….thats good. But how bout like giving her a test thing….you know like tell her not to tell me something….and pretend its like something like a big secret…and if she does, than she cant be trusted, if she doesn't than she can." Said Lysander.

"Yea…but…" began Tancred.

"Isn't that something trust worthy. I mean it'll have to be something extremely….like…" said Charlie

"_Important" _finished Tancred.

"Yea. That." Said Charlie grinning at Tancred.

"I personally think.." Tancred started.

"Yes…what do you think?" said Manfred, who was behind him.

"Uhh….umm…" said Tancred, blushing.

"yes?" said Manfred. Behind him was Audrey and Wendy with Asa Pike and Jousha, laughing.

"Umm…" said Tancred, eyeing the group behind Manfred.

"Go on…" said Manfred, preparing a hypnotizing stare.

"He has the right to think whatever in this planet he wants to think!" said a voice behind Manfred. It was Alex. She was right behind Manfred.

Manfred turned around to see Alex with a hypnotizing stare ready to put into his coal black eyes. Manfred turned, one look, and became dizzy. He fell to the floor.

"Hey guys!" said Alex looking at them.

"Uhh.." said Charlie.

"Thanks!" said Tancred.

"No problem.

"You….You!" said Audrey.

"Me…?" said Alex.

"YES!"

"Yes….what _about_ _me?"_

"YOU HYPNOTISED MANFRED…. MANFRED! _MANFRED!"_

"Since when did you start caring about _Manfred?_"

"Since..FOREVER!"

"Yea?" said Alex with a smirk.

"YEA!"

"You better keep that mouth shut or YOU"RE hypnotized too!"

"You'll be dead soon!" said Audrey, than smirked as her eyes turned into a deep red.

It didn't take long for Alex to get the powerful stare along. She thought of it and it was there. She looked and Audrey fell, into a sleep that would last for 1 week.

"That should do it!" said Alex.

"You'll be in trouble!" said Asa, running with Wendy and Josh.

"Any one who messes with _me, _will be like _them!_" said Alex pointing to the 2 brats.

"Yea?"

"Yea! Bring it on!" she said.

"Wow…Alex…you seriously got yourself into a lot of trouble...for us…it seriously was okay!" said Charlie.

"No…you're my friends." She said and smiled. "And Angel told me you trust us. Okay so what should I do?"

"Okay listen, don't tell Gabriel this…but Dr. Bloor is really …" said Charlie.

"Yolanda." Finished Tancred grinning.

"What? No way! Okay, I'll hypnotise him!" she said.

"Nooo…err…that's not a good idea!" said Lysander.

"Uh…why?" said Alex curiously.

"Cause…" said Tancred nervously.

"Okay, don't tell anybody, ESPECIALLY Gabriel!" said Charlie.

"Yeah sure, its great that you can trust me." she said grinning. Than she skipped away.

"Not the best test…but…" murmmerd Tancred.

"Whatever, It'll do!" said Charlie.

"Okay …so we wait? Until she tells Gabriel?"

"_If _she tells Gabriel, yea pretty much." Said Charlie.

"We better tell Gabriel or he'll think we're hiding secrets from him…"

"Gabriel!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Huh? Yea Gabriel, you know our friend who has this endowment…" said Lysander, confused.

"Noo…the locket…" said Charlie, his eyes wide.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" said Tancred.

"Yea! Gabriel can read the…clothes thingy…well I think the locket will work too!" said Lysander.

"Huh? Explain to me whats…Ooooooohhhh! I get it now!" said Tancred, thoughfully. "that's a good idea!"

"Duh!" said Lysander.

"Very hilarious!" said Tancred.

"Come on…we'll be late for…"

"_Math!_" they all said together, laughing as they left each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to do the homework in the Kings room. On the way Charlie met Olivia, who was freaking Audrey out with her new endowment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Audrey, as a "fake" mouse creeped up on her. Charlie laughed.

Olivia turned around to see Charlie and skipped toward him.

"Hiii Charlie! Whats _up?" _

"Nothing. Any news?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Same here."

"Cool…gotta go!" she said and ran away.

Charlie turned around and went to the Kings room.

"SIT DOWN!" said Asa Pike.

Everyone sat.

"Homework time! Manfred's not here due to some diffuculty's." he said glaring at Alex who sat next to Angel and Emma.

Charlie grabbed the seat next to Angel and Mark. "Hey! Can I sit here?"

"Sure!" said Mark, making space for Charlie to sit. Than Charlie sat down and smiled at Angel who smiled back a nervous smile.

"_Can she be trusted?"_asked a voice inside of Charlie.

Charlie started his dull homework. _"Thank god Idith and Inez and Dorcas left! There used to be so much trouble with them here!" _he thought.

He got bored and than looked around. When he caught a glimpse of the Kings photo.

When he did, he had the urge to touch the locket which was in his pocket. Once he did, something told him to look at the Kings photo. He did, and saw that the shadow was slowly moving. Than it got stuck halfway.

He heard the Kings voice, "You're almost there my boy! All you need is the magic braclet!"


	4. The Lucky Locket

**The Lucky Locket**

On Friday, which was the next day, everyone was excited to go home after the long week. Charlie couldn't wait to go home. He wanted to tell Uncle Paton everything.

Once he reached the house, he went into the kitchen for a quick snack. Unfortunatley, Grandma Bone was sitting there waiting for him.

"Oh look who's here!" she exclaimed.

Maise who was in the next room, came in and gave Charlie a big hug. "Hello Charlie! Hungry?"

"Yea." Charlie said.

"Coming right up!"

"Where's mom?"

"Oh, she's working. She had a lot of things to do. A lot of customers, decorating the shop for Christmas and so on."

"Oh."

"Anyways!" said Grandma Bone.

"What?" asked Charlie. He sat down.

"How was your week?"

"Nice. Why do you want to know?"

"Has anything strange been happening? Any new mysterious girls? Any hypnotizes? Anything? Anything? Anything-"

"Grizelda! Leave the boy alone!" said Maisie.

"Answer me!" said Grandma Bone, ingnoring Masie.

"No nothing! Gosh!" said Charlie. He stood up and left calling out to Maise, "Tell me when the foods ready!"

Than he climbed up the stairs. He knocked on his Uncle's door.

"Who is it?" said an angry voice.

"Charlie!"

"Come on in!"

CHarile opened the door and saw Uncle Paton reading.

"Hi Uncle Paton. A lot's happened this week!"

"Well, go on!" said Uncle Paton. He closed his book and looked up at Charlie. "Have a seat. Explain."

Charlie sat and gave him a brief summary about what had happened at Bloor's.

"Ahh. Angelina, or Angel. What did you say she can do again, boy?"

"Who? Angel?"

"Yes."

"Mind read."

"Mind read? Are you sure?" asked Uncle Paton, thoughfully.

"Yes Uncle, I'm positive."

"Mind read." Uncle Paton whispered.

"Yes. Uncle Paton, whats wrong?"

"She can mind read Charlie, mind read!"

And before Charlie could ask more, Maise called him downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when his mom was at home, Maisie suggested a birthday party for Charlie, since he was going to turn 14 on the Next Saturday. Everyone loved the idea, except Grandma Bone.

"You have to ask my permission!" screamed Grandma Bone.

"No, your highness, we live here too!" said Uncle Paton.

"Well, _I _said no so that means-"

"YES!" snapped back Uncle Paton.

"No it doesn't! I live here! I don't want the house to get …umm…dirty!"

"Grizelda! YOUR GRANDSON'S TURNING FOURTEEN! WHY DON'T YOU WANT THE BOY TO HAVE FUN AND PARTY WITH HIS FRIENDS!" yelled Uncle Paton.

"Because!"

"Well we're having it!"

"Than I'll leave!"

"Be my guest!" said Uncle Paton. And Charlie mumbled, "Thank _god._"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CHARLIE BONE?" asked Grandma Bone.

"I said…"

"He said THANK GOD!" said Uncle Paton. "What are you gonna do? Huh? Huh? Punch him? Kill him? WHAAAT?"

"Kill him! DUH!"

"Oh yea?"

"YEA!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT? MY _face!_"

"Yea, that too…" he chuckled, "But you think you rule, WHEN YOU DON'T!"

"I do _not!"_

"STOP!" shrieked MAise.

Charlie just laughed as he left the room, hearing Uncle Paton and Grandma Bone fighting about "Grandma Bone's Face."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend flew by quickly. Uncle Paton told him, on Saturday night,

"Charlie. Listen. I want you to stay away from…Audrey? The one who can make fires? And about your dad, don't do anything yet, don't tell a soul..except your friends of course."

"Yes."

"Well, tell Angel and Alex everything."

"Okay…But why Uncle Paton? Why is everyone so impressed by the endowment of "Mind reading?"

"Because, my boy, long ago…when the Red King had children, one of his great-grand son's name was Steven. Steven had the power of curing and harming people. He also had the power of becoming a deadly monster, one that never ever dies. Now imagine the state of the people who saw Steven killing them, never dying. Imagine. Well Steven had 3 brothers and 1 sister. The brothers and sister did some reasearching, and found out that Steven could only die, if there was a mind reader. And if the mind reader, was a trusted person, good. If not, that would be really bad, because he/she would try to find out everything about the good side, and than the world would be, like-" he ran his hand across his neck.

"Oh."

"Yes. And also, Steven can go to his extreme power, monsters and all, if he has the braclet. The bracelet which was all bright. No one knows where it is, except the person whos whereing it. Because it becomes invisible when you wear it."

"Oh." Said Charlie again.

"Steven is still alive. HE wants the braclet, and a locket, the locket of luck. The locket can do so much good, tell you where to go, its kind of like your mini leader…It is the most valuable thing on this earth… For many years everyone fought and killed each other for the necklace. The good side of the people had it, but than it disappered, mysteriously… Charlie, where is the locket you have."

"Here." He said, taking out the locket in his pocket.

Uncle Paton looked at it and his eyes widened.

"This is it." He whispered, and at that particular moment Grandma Bone stepped in.


	5. Steven

**Steven**

"Ehem! Explain yourselves!" said Grandma Bone, one hand on her big hip.

"This…" started Uncle Paton as he shoved it in his pocket. "Its…"

"It was supposed to be for you Grandma Bone! We wanted to thank you for…everything!" cried Charlie, though he shuddered at the thought of thanking Grandma Bone.

"Are you _sure?" _She asked narrowing her small black eyes.

"positive." Said Charlie.

"Go now Grizelda!" said Paton.

"Huh! Why!"

"Never mind!" said Uncle paton, as he left.

Charlie started to leave before she'd ask about the locket.

"Ehem….Charlie! You have school tomorrow! Am I _right?_"

"Yes…" he groaned.

"UPSTAIRS!" she yelled. Charlie quickly went upstairs and got into bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, at lunchtime, he sat with Mark. Mark was a pretty nice person. He also sat with Fidelio.

"I think your endowments cool." Said Charlie.

"Really? I _hate _it!" said Mark, with a small frown.

"I hate mine." Said Charlie.

"What is it?" asked Mark, as he gobbled down the rest of his burger.

"I can hear what people in pictures are talking about…weird." Said Charlie. He made a face.

"Woa…awesome!" said Mark.

"No…"

"Yea! Can you see what people in the picture are doing?" asked Mark.

"Uhh…yea.."

"Here." He handed him a picture of a man and woman.

"Okaay…" said Charlie.

"He's my…." Started Mark. Than he frowned and looked at his hands. "My brother. He's married now, and he's in the hospital…with cancer."

"Oh…really?" asked Charlie. Fideilo frowned as well..

" Yea that's his wife, Hannah. So...can you look?" asked Mark.

"Sure." Said Charlie. He stared at the picture.

Suddenly he started getting dizzy. He was going inside.

"_Daniel? DANNY?" said the woman. She was quiet beautiful, she had long dirty blond hair. It was wavy and looked as smooth as silk. She was shaking the man next to him._

"_Danny! Please! Danny! Pleease!" she cried, shaking him._

"_Huh…?" asked the man next to him, who was lying down on the bed. He resembled Mark a lot._

"_Wake UP!" shrieked the girl_

"_Huh…" his voice drifted away._

_The girl started crying. She reached for the phone._

"_DOCTER!" she cried into the receiver. She was sobbing now._

_In less than 3 seconds the doctor was there. He picked them up. The next thing Charlie knew, the girl sat in the waiting room In the doctors office. The man wasn't in sight._

_After a while, the doctor came back, his face, worried. He went to the girl and said, _

"_I'm afraid he's…" he started._

"_YES?" _

"_Dead." He mumbled, as a frown started to disappear…_

"CHARLIE?" asked Mark.

"Huh?" asked Charlie. "Wait…"

He went back into the picture and heard the girl sobbing.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried._

"_Yes. Its true." Said the doctor._

"_NOO! It can't! He-We…We JUST got married!"_

"_You better shut up…or you'll be gone too!" said the doctor in a harsh voice, as an evil smirk came across his face. _

Charlie was shocked. Who was "doctor"? He went back….

"_WHO? WHAT! WHERE? WHEN? HOW! WHO ARE YOU!" screamed the young woman._

"_Steven." He mumbled, as he dragged the girl while she yelled and screamed and kicked._

Just than the bell rang. A confused Charlie ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Charlie!" said Gabriel, that night.

"Yea.." said Charlie. He was still confused.

"Whats wrong?" asked Fidelio, as he put away his cape.

Charlie told his friends. They were also shocked.

"Waaaait…" said Fideilo

"Wasn't that Steven…" said Gabriel looking at Fidileio.

"The guy your dad said was in the picture…?" they said together slowly.

"Yea…it was!" said Charlie. Now he was even more confused.

Just than Matron came out shutting the lights.

Charlie slept dreaming a dream he never forgot….

_Charlie was in the king's room. Everone was there. Everone was worried._

"_Hey, Angel!" he said, he spotted her with a bunch of other girls. _

"_Hey Charlie!" she said._

"_Whats going on?" he asked._

"_You don't know?" she whispered._

"_No."_

"_Some one found out that the locket is missing. They think one of us has it. So they're cheking. If the person doesn't tell them the truth…Steven will kill them."_

"_Who's Steven?"_

"_You don't K-Know?"_

"_No…"_

"_He's…He's the math teacher!" she whispered harshly._

_Just than the math teacher came, smirking. "Locket?" he asked._

"_No!" said Charlie._

"_Sure?"_

"_SURE!"_

"_Angel…Locket?"_

"_No, sir." _

"_Yees… you DO!"_

"_No sir!"_

"_Come!" said Steven as he took Angel away. Charlie panicked. Just than, he heard Angel scream._

Charlie woke up, startled. "That was a _horrible _dream." He said. "Oh well its just a dream!"

It was just a dream, but it wasn't any dream, it was a warning.


End file.
